1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end bearing used in an automatic transmission gear having a one-way clutch mechanism and to a method of manufacturing such an end bearing. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in conformability and anti-seizure characteristics of an end bearing with a shaft, which improvements are achieved by constructing the end bearing to be multilayered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a double-layered sintered material mainly formed of a bronze alloy and a steel back plate is used for the conventional type of an end bearing. However, the anti-seizure characteristics of the double-layered sintered material deteriorates due to a decrease in the amount of oil supply in accordance with higher engine speed, thus failing to obtain sufficient sliding characteristics even though the material has good load-carrying capacity and good fatigue strength.